


on the sands of time

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: Of the Darkness, We Unite [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: After Adamant, Dorian is still dealing with the consequences.





	on the sands of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/gifts).



Jason awakes in the dead of night, disoriented and unsure of why he’s awake.

He rolls over, hand going to check on Dorian, who he last recalls asleep in bed beside him. But Dorian isn’t asleep.

Rather than sleeping peacefully next to him, Dorian’s sitting on the bed, knees pulled to his chest and staring at nothing in particular. He starts when Jason shifts, looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth drops open. But what worries Jason most is the way his eyes glisten in the faint light of the fire.

“Dorian?” Jason sits up, reaching out to smooth a hand over Dorian’s. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dorian replies, too quickly. His voice is choked, however, and he won’t meet Jason’s eyes. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.”

Frowning, Jason shifts closer, sliding his arm around Dorian’s shoulders, “Dorian.”

“Now, why do you go and say my name like that? You sound like my mother when I’ve done something wrong.”

“Whatever is wrong, you can tell me. Or not,” Jason says. “But don’t lie to me.”

“I… I saw you, in the Fade,” Dorian says, at long last. His words are halting, but gradually pick up though they sound oddly distant. “There was a desire demon that took your form. All I had to do was give in and I could have you; I’d never have to worry about losing you again. That all I had to do was take your Mark and Corypheus would spare you, spare me, and I could have _you_.”

“You didn’t say anything about this.”

Dorian turns, smiling sadly, “You needed me more. I convinced myself that I would be fine; I’ve dealt with temptation before. But… I can still hear it’s voice, taunting me. I could lose you, amatus, and it would destroy me. I can’t bear the thought of being without you; not after I got to have you.”

He’s not sure what to say, but Jason cups Dorian’s face between his hands and kisses him lightly, “I won’t leave you, Dorian. Not without a fight. What more would you have of me?”

“Promise me you won’t die,” Dorian says urgently. He clasps his hands over Jason’s, leaning desperately into the touch.

Jason touches his forehead to Dorian’s, “I promise.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Dorian says, voice choked and he hiccups. “I shouldn’t be so worked up, but I – I can’t bear the thought of having to live without you.”

“I know,” Jason murmurs, kissing him lightly, pulling him close. “I know, Dorian, believe me I know.”

“Look at me, going to pieces on you.” Dorian pulls away and wipes at his eyes, smiling ruefully, “I shouldn’t worry you, not when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Literally.”

Catching Dorian’s hands in his, Jason waits till Dorian meets his eyes, “Dorian, you worry me sometimes – the way that you try to keep everything bottled up. Please, it’s alright to open up and share your fears and worries with me. You know that I would do anything for you.”

“There you go again, being absolutely sweet and perfect. Must be a day ending in y”

“I mean it. You’re important, Dorian, and you matter to me. I love you. And that isn’t going to change.”

“And I love you, amatus. Fiercely and passionately. Nothing will change how I feel for you.”

Jason smiles, “I love it when you call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Must be a day ending in y."  
>  **Words:** 573 words
> 
> I am actually the slowest ever prompt filler, apparently. I've had this sitting in my inbox for god knows how long and I finally got around to finishing it last night during a particularly bad bout of insomnia. It hasn't been betaed, but I have read it over. Please enjoy this little piece.


End file.
